


祝福武器（Blessed Weapon）

by OCCHOCOREX



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Blessed Weapon, Lorian's Greatsword, Lothric Knight Greatsword, M/M, Outrider Knight Set
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCCHOCOREX/pseuds/OCCHOCOREX
Summary: mob雙王子門口的洛騎感覺加入了太多的人格，請不要當作是嚴肅文學觀看非常怪，不是很懂洛斯里克的體系，就瞎寫，通篇妄想
Relationships: Ashen One/Lothric Knight(s)
Kudos: 2





	祝福武器（Blessed Weapon）

外征騎士的盔甲一直冒著寒氣，但完全無法掩蓋火焰哪怕一分，同樣，染上火焰的大劍也不會令灰燼覺得有多少溫暖。

灰燼乘上升降機來到王子寢宮的門口，雖然有更近的路，但走這裡更方便。每次從升降機房出來都能正好看到那個大劍騎士，好像是殿後的，紅色的眼睛，肩上扛著特大劍，步子又穩又沉地往階梯下走。  
灰燼走到差不多的距離便放慢腳步，大劍騎士背對著他，深藍色的披風被吹得呼啦作響，卻渾然不知背後的敵人。他又小跑著上前，騎士像是察覺到了什麼，揮劍橫掃了一圈，灰燼本能地向後撤步，差點中招。  
騎士轉過頭來，他幾乎快認識這個傢伙了。  
灰燼招招手，一邊小跑著後退一邊觀察對方的動作。  
騎士舉著大劍慢步靠近——排除入侵者也算是常規工作的一環。他沒什麼想對這個不可燃垃圾說的，雖然不太愉快，但這畢竟是孿生王子的房間門口。  
王子.....  
王子.....？

消失了。

他突然定在原地，一時間竟不知道該作何反應，灰燼看準了時機，蓄力，突刺。他被帶有火焰的大劍刺中了。火焰，這是他很久都沒有再渴望過的東西。他看清了，那燃燒著的，焦黑的，正是洛里安王子的大劍。  
騎士撤步閃過灰燼的連招，將大劍舉至胸前，順勢壓低重心，踏出箭步，使出了向上斬的重攻擊。  
只差些許而已，劍尖蹭過灰燼的胸口，劍刃反射出的光閃的他恍惚了一陣。強大的衝擊力幾乎將他刮走，以那把大劍的威力硬吃這招足以致命。灰燼後退拉開距離，繼續覬覦著攻擊機會。

洛里安的劍是一把不斷燃燒著的大劍，據說它曾經重傷過惡魔王子。但是灰燼並不在意這個，他只是需要一把火屬性的工具而已。不過這種強大的來源或許就是那份詛咒，果然是一把"怪物"啊。

騎士的印象中這個傢伙總是出現在附近，擾亂他們的正常巡邏。他有時候會輕鬆擊殺這個灰燼，有時候會被擊殺。他已經記不得多少次了，因為來這裡企圖討伐孿生王子的人實在是數不清。但是他一個都不會放進去的，一次都不會讓他們碰到那扇門的，他發誓。  
但他還是會被殺死。雖說那並非真正的消亡，但每一次倒下，都意味著王子們的安危將受到威脅。在被擊敗的最後一刻，那些人會踩著自己的屍體走向大門，這是他最不想見到的。  
所以每當他再度醒來時，都無比緊張。不過只要還能感受到他們在那裡，便能獲得安心。  
確實也有些得逞的傢伙能硬闖進去，不過最後也會被孿生王子處死，這是好事，但他還是不喜歡有愚昧的人進去打擾他們。或者說，那些人本就不該出現在這裡的。  
大橋以及房間內外都沒有點燃燈火，因為他們已不再冀望於火。

"對不起。"灰燼冷不丁地念了一句。  
"是的，我知道。"  
騎士說著，突然停住了腳步，低頭注視武器。握著聖鈴的左手撫過劍刃，伴隨著透徹的鈴聲，特大劍散發出的白色閃光照映在他的臉上，與紅色的眼睛交相輝映，又襯得那身破舊的銀色盔甲格外刺眼。  
這是個相當大的破綻，但灰燼並沒有趁人之危。  
洛斯里克的騎士抬起頭，擺出了準備戰鬥的姿態。他的臉上沒有任何驚異之色，盯著灰燼的雙眼中也沒有一絲躊躇。  
"所以請您離開吧。"  
劍尖所指的方向是不會改變的，即便失去主人也不意味著任務的結束。所有的理由和命運在決心披上這身鎧甲的時候就已經注定了。曾經是代表力量的紅色，現在是代表忠誠的藍色。這是他不曾質疑過的規則。

洛里安大劍持續不斷地發出火光，此時此刻，灰燼竟覺得有些太過熱烈。

祝福武器能直接提高武器的攻擊力，雖然並沒有暗月光劍那麼多，但就是因為疏忽才會中招啊。  
灰燼使出箭步給武器附了個魔，他小心翼翼地保持著移動，專注地盯著騎士，不想放過任何一個破綻。  
洛斯里克的騎士率先向他衝過來，衝刺之後會接一個豎劈，這招非常好躲，灰燼擦著劍刃從側邊翻滾過去，抓住他的後搖直接背刺。很顯然現在應該用蓄力攻擊壓起身的，但他不禁想看看騎士吃力地從地上爬起來的樣子。  
好狼狽啊。  
灰燼踩住他的右手，那看起來是把好武器，打到身上還帶雷電的，雖然很想明搶但還是算了，似乎灰老鼠那裡有賣。  
騎士沒有慘叫也沒有奮力掙扎，他像無視了灰燼似的如往常一般撐起身子。灰燼看他快散架了一樣一把拽住他的頭拎了起來。  
"不錯啊......你馬上就要變成人類最真實的型態了。"  
他看到了一副正在活屍化的面孔，雖然還不及自己嚴重，但大概也是無法挽回了。  
頭頂上的力量一直往左扯，牽動著他脖子上的傷疤，不過溫和的疼痛如今他也不放在眼裡。騎士動了動嘴唇，好像是在叫灰燼放手。  
"我本意不是來打架的。"  
騎士看著對方手裡的大劍甚至懶得反駁。  
"你有興趣陪我玩玩嗎。"  
灰燼的手鬆開了，騎士的腦袋耷拉著垂下去，他上身伏地，一隻手費盡地支撐身體，另一隻開始不自覺地去摸索大劍。  
"還有力氣啊，那倒是給點回應？"  
灰燼一腳踩住那隻手，毫不客氣地又輾了幾下。  
"行不行啊。"

"那就是行咯。"

灰燼將他踢倒在地，鞋尖上蹭了點血。  
"去死......"  
騎士抬不起頭，他盯著地面，像是擠出最後一點力量似的嘲弄灰燼。  
"哎？好沒禮貌的耶....."  
灰燼帶著凍汽的雙手撫過他腰間的燒傷，黏稠的血液經過加熱後將鎖子和肉粘在一起。灰燼想用手指摳開，但圓潤的指頭只能無意義地撥弄那些破片。破碎的鎖子勾住血肉，又拉出一條新的傷口，湧出的鮮血染紅了灰燼的手甲，騎士握緊拳頭靜靜忍受著這種戲弄。  
那雙手又伸進盔甲底下，解開了他的腰帶。這手法嫻熟的比他自己脫的還快。雖然知道那是種異常的冰冷，但當它真正觸碰到皮膚時還是讓人不自覺地顫抖。  
那寒氣靠得太近了，熏的他鼻子發酸。這股寒冷的壓迫讓他想起了那些夜晚，不再追求火焰之後，那些未知的，黑暗的夜晚。不過他都已經走到這一步了，還有什麼可恐懼的？  
灰燼抬起他的腿擱在肩膀上，很客氣地只塞了半根手指進去。並不知道是在顧慮自己的感受還是單純的想多折磨一會兒，但無論怎樣都讓他覺得噁心。出於對"灰燼"，以及傳火這件事的尊重，他還會用正式的方式與他對話，他還會用堂堂正正的手段與其決鬥。你總不能因為對方是個小人就拉低自己的水準吧？騎士並沒有放棄尋找反擊的機會，只是這樣送死沒什麼用處，徒增活屍化的可能而已。  
騎士的後穴被塞入了兩根手指，濡濕的液體使得它們可以更加深入，即便本人在抗拒。手甲並不光滑的表面割的他內壁生疼，冰涼的異物在體內遊走，極大的溫差讓他感覺自己會把那東西融化。  
灰燼的動作慢了下來，他抽出手指，解下了自己的腰帶。  
"如果初火能繼續旺盛下去。"  
灰燼將頭靠在對方的小腿上，似乎是想親吻那條腿。  
"也就不會害怕不死的詛咒了吧？"  
這是個反問，騎士感覺到對方的性器正緊貼著自己。  
"不過我早就解除不了黑暗印記了呢。"  
外征騎士像杏仁一般尖長詭異的腦袋訴說著一些沒有前後邏輯的話，這種怪物般的相貌確實很難讓人覺得正常，或者能夠信任。  
灰燼卸下了這個幾乎長在自己臉上的盔甲，露出那副乾癟且毫無生氣的面孔。這樣的身體卻還是能發出清澈的嗓音，保持清醒的意識。  
洛斯里克的騎士並沒有感到特別震驚，他對他人的外表相貌什麼的從沒抱有妄想，活屍化的面容也沒少見。要說噁心，還是那乾枯樹枝一樣的陰莖插進自己體內的感覺吧。  
灰燼壓在他身上，似乎因為性行為而愉悅。粗糙的性器反復蹭過前列腺，讓他有種模糊的快感。  
灰燼空出的那隻手攀上他的脖頸，不知不覺間伸進了自己的盔甲縫中，他用手指尖輕輕蹭過左側的一條淺淺的疤。這種被人握住命線的感覺讓他本能的清醒，緊張的情緒和性交的快感反復交替著。他側過頭，抗拒著撫摸，不過反而更加暴露出了軟弱的頸部。灰燼親吻騎士的臉頰，粗糙的舌頭舔過他的嘴唇，只能說是挑釁，但騎士還是乖乖地伸出舌頭，好像是默許了灰燼的行為。他也並非第一次被親吻，只是不明白含義。灰燼與其說是敵人不如說是一個做出了不同選擇的自己，就像以往的同伴一樣，有些人選擇火焰，有些人選擇黑暗，沒有人知道終點是什麼，所以也沒有對錯，只要下一次見面的時候能夠問心無愧地舉起武器就好了。  
同伴的腳步聲漸行漸遠，他們一時半會兒是回不來的，也根本不會注意到平台上發生的一些，不太光彩的事。  
灰燼就是另一種生存方式。卑鄙的手段，不明不白的底線，孤獨以及難以忍受的清醒，造就了一個無論如何都會活下去的人。與他相反，騎士一直在渴求死亡，但又因為使命而不得不活著，要問他心中最真實的想法，他大概也回答不出吧，真是毫不乾脆。  
騎士的右手雖不太能動彈，但還是勾住灰燼的肩膀，另一只手推開他的身體。他勉強將舌頭從對方口腔中抽出，擠出一個可以被稱為笑容的面部肌肉組合。  
"辛苦了。"  
"所以，也請不要再妄為了。"  
他迅速抽出灰燼腰間的短刀，決絕地刺入對方的脖頸，而後毫不猶豫地劃開。大量鮮血從動脈中噴濺而出，染紅了地面，也模糊了自己的視線。  
灰燼感覺神經像是被切斷了，他控制不了自己的動作，只能任由身體被推開。他的意識在遠去，面前刺殺他的人沒有散發任何殺意。他最後一刻看到的是那傢伙不屑一顧的眼神。  
"我一點都沒有興趣......"

就算知道這些傢伙會無限次的復活，就算知道不死人的詛咒會繼續擴散，就算知道大門後已沒有需要守護的王子，他也不打算放棄履行職責。  
火本身就是一種詛咒，這是他在見到年輕的王子之後得出的結論。那龍化的蒼白身軀還不如自己強壯，也從來沒有機會揮舞聖劍，所以他便背叛了身上火紅色的披風。  
這短刀真不好用，他只從某個竊賊身上搜刮到一把，那個老奴隸偷了自己的大劍試圖倒賣出去。  
騎士用盡了最後的力氣，合攏雙腿，臥在牆角裡，他已看不清任何事物，這是死亡的感覺，他很熟悉，也不畏懼。所以索性閉上雙眼，讓黑暗盡快將他奪走。  
他不希望再次醒來，但如果還會，他一定會繼續戰鬥的。

很遺憾騎士又一次被篝火燃燒的響聲吵醒，一定是因為活屍化的還不夠，才導致他沒有真正的死掉的。因為他應該已經沒有繼續活下去的理由了，但這顆執拗的心卻不是這麼說的。  
大橋前半的那些士兵都是活屍，這座城裡剩下的傢伙幾乎都變成了活屍，自己也一直處於不知道哪次就沒了的狀態。下次恐怕連王子的死亡也察覺不到了吧。  
時間太長了。

灰燼從篝火旁驚醒，嚇得趕緊摸了摸脖子。竟然會死在自己的武器之下，簡直是丟人。他一直覺得盜賊短刀這種從來不會跟人真面決鬥的工具只有自己會用。騎士不都是堂堂正正的嗎？正因如此才會被小人擊斃。那傢伙下手是真的狠，裝也是真的會裝，他從來沒覺得這玩意兒能拿來輸出，沒想到割在自己身上這麼疼。那藐視一切的眼神讓灰燼無法輕易忘懷，頗有種自己被算計了的感覺。騎士是無論如何都不會放棄的，自己也是無論如何都不會放棄的。殺不死的人之間的戰鬥就是這樣。

藍衣的騎士知道有什麼東西在靠近，他沒有繼續走正常的巡邏路線，而是在平台上徘徊起來。其實根本沒多少入侵者會想通過這做大橋的，傻子才會硬闖。而那些機敏狡詐的余灰多半會偷偷使用他們常用的那座升降機。  
升降機房傳出隆隆響聲。  
他看向腳邊綠魂下新鮮的血跡。

興許對方已經注意到自己了，灰燼不緊不慢地走出升降機房，意味輕浮地伸出左手拇指，朝脖子劃了一刀。  
上次受你照顧了啊。  
灰燼一個箭步壓低身位躲過了大劍的突刺，而後使出重攻擊上挑擊飛了騎士，待他落地之後又接了個蓄力攻擊直接戳死。  
好弱啊。  
也不能這麼說，他也是被教育了無數次才有這種熟練度的。  
灰燼撿回了之前掉的魂，回頭發現騎士的屍體上留下了一團白光。  
"哦？掉東西了？"  
"洛斯里克騎士大劍。"

**Author's Note:**

> 徘徊改編自真實事件，我有次死了想回去撿負擔就發現那個大哥一直繞著我的魂轉圈，彷彿是針對我一樣


End file.
